Pokemon FlamingRed and SplashingBlue
by tbbtfan
Summary: Number #286 has lived his entire life in captivity. And he hates it. But more than anything, he wants nothing to do with his father, who not only never bothered to give him a name, but also hated him for his one big secret: he’s trans. Determined to escape, he leaves, gets himself a starter, and takes on a new name: Kyle Davis. There, his adventures in Kanto begin...


**My fellow Pokémon fans... another fanfic is on the way, and I believe this one will be the most interesting one yet! _Between Sun and Moon_ will return, don't worry, but for now, may I treat you to _Pokemon FlamingRed and SplashingBlue_! As you can tell from the title, it's a retelling of the events of the Gen 1 games, with a bit of a twist. These take place after _Pokemon Opal and Garnet_ , so expect to see things such as TST and the PokeLatin language here. However, there's one other thing in this retelling that may be a bit different from all other retellings of a Pokemon game, and that is the method by which Pokémon evolve. **

**So, how _do_ Pokemon evolve? Well, all I can say is that after reading this, you may have a better understanding as to why this prologue is called "The Potter's Wheel." With that said, enjoy! **

Prologue: The Potter's Wheel

 **OFFICIAL REPORT:**

 _As you may well know, multiple scientists, myself included, took part in a major experiment in order to see if there is any way to improve the EvoPhone. We had been hoping to possibly make evolution go faster and more efficiently, and we believed the only way to do that was to improve the capabilities of the EvoPhone._

 _Unfortunately, the major experiment was a huge failure. In our attempts, we evolved hundreds of thousands of Pokémon, and messed multiple times with the EvoPhone's controls. The time that it took for the evolution to be completed did not change._

 _However, this does not mean we did not get any form of results. We did. And they were..._ interesting _, to say the least._

 _During one of our experiments, we evolved a Pikachu into a Raichu, and we were expecting the evolution to go as normal. However, what we ended up discovering changed practically everything we thought we knew about the evolution process. For years we had thought that a Pokémon could not feel a thing during the evolution process, and that the light that surrounds the Pokémon during evolution was merely a translucent energy that could shapeshift._

 _We were wrong on both accounts._

 _Not only is a Pokémon fully aware that they are evolving, but the light that surrounds the Pokémon during the evolution procedure actually has very similar qualities to an amorphous solid. If one was to touch a Pokémon enclosed in the light of evolution, they would be able to not only touch the body, but they would be able to- and this is true- mold and shape the body into its new form painlessly._

 _Meaning, theoretically, a Pokemon could physically be able to mold themselves into their new form by pushing, pulling, stretching or reforming certain parts of their body._

 _This new information may seem unsettling to some, but we have seen it first hand, and can assure you it is 100% painless and involves a bunch of synchronized movements. It is as if the Pokémon is a piece of clay, being molded on a potter's wheel._

 _Except, of course, they're the ones doing the molding._

 _This is such an excitable new piece of news that we have decided to include it among Newton's Laws of Evolution as the third law, of which prior there have been two._

 _The first is that all forms of evolution can be classified into five main types: Decifercatus, Formeti, Abubious, Revolvotatus, and EvoPhonal._

 _The second is that the method of evolution can vary from Pokémon to Pokémon and species to species._

 _And the third, of course, is the newest one: If necessary, physical force can be used during evolution in order to mold the Pokémon's body into its new shape. This includes pushing, pulling, stretching and so forth._

 _We predict this third law of evolution will be one of the most famous and well-known in its time._

 _With all respect,_

 _Dr. Imelda Oak_

 _Grandaughter of Prof. Samuel Oak_

 **And thus began the invention of a new law, and a new method of evolution... and that is it! The prologue of _FlamingRed and SplashingBlue_ is complete, and I would like to know the answers to all your questions. What do you think of this strange new evolution method? Do you think Imelda Oak will have any importance to the story? Let me know in the comments! **

**Until then, I'll see you next time with Chapter 1, "For Every Action," in which we are introduced to a new Trainer, about to start on his own journey, except he has a huge secret: "he" was a "she," _and_ he's the granddaughter/grand** **son of the most notorious man in Kanto: _Giovanni_. Yeah, we're about to go all _Star Wars_ on you, except Luke Skywalker is a transgender Pokémon trainer! Get yourself ready for a crazy time! Until then, and as always: _bïlokautik_!**

 **PS: By the way, the Third Law came from me watching anime evolution clips and wondering if the Pokémon were in pain during evolution.**


End file.
